


Garlic

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Funny how everyone believed in those stories, though, huh?"</p>
<p>"Says the guy who wore garlic and carried a stake when he was around me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garlic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2005 for a drabble meme on LJ. Immediately after manga chapter 40-41.
> 
> Note that around this time, the fandom was just beginning to contest the translation/romanization conventions of names. I eventually switched sides with everyone else, but at the time I went with the manga translations--hence Rabi and Rinali. Part of me wanted to revise them, but another part likes how the translations date my work to a long time ago in a faraway place. XD

"You're something else, brat, you know that?"   
  
Allen had been slouching in his seat, but at Rabi's voice he sat up straight. "Wha--?"  
  
Rabi was still slouched in the seat next to him. He was resting his head on his hand, elbow propped on his knee, eyes looking up at Allen's puzzled glance. "Eh, it's nothing. I was just remembering what happened."  
  
"Oh." It had happened only hours before: A battle, declarations of doomed love, blood, Innocence, the evolution of Allen's left eye....  
  
Allen relaxed with a light sigh. "Crowley's taking some time arranging our tickets." He didn't mean anything by it, only that the process seemed to be going slowly. The station wasn't very busy today and for that Allen was glad: He and Rabi had to catch up with Rinali, the sooner, the better.  
  
Crowley had insisted on arranging their trip, so that Rabi and Allen could sit for a while while Crowley would secure their seats on the train. Allen had protested at first; it was, after all, Crowley's first time on a train, and surely it would be better for either Allen or Rabi to buy the tickets. But Crowley was adamant; how difficult could it be? He wanted Allen and Rabi to relax, to let him take care of some things, after being the cause of such strife the night before.  
  
"I can see him from here," Rabi said. "The clerk's just taking his sweet time. When Crowley gets back we'll probably have some free time, so I'll take the chance to update Komui."  
  
"Oh, okay." Allen shifted, stretching a little. "I'm glad the clerk doesn't seem to know who Crowley is; he might have been scared."  
  
"Were you scared of the vampire story?" Rabi asked suddenly. "'Cause I wasn't," he added when Allen gave him a strange look. "Funny how everyone believed in those stories, though, huh?"  
  
"Says the guy who wore garlic and carried a stake when he was around me," Allen muttered darkly.  
  
"Well," Rabi ad-libbed, "the villagers already thought I was crazy for being around you, and I couldn't frighten them more, could I? Besides, don't you think vampires are kind of cool?"  
  
"Oh, so now they're cool," Allen replied wearily. "You should quit trying to hide it. Maybe you didn't fall for it before when Rinali mentioned it, but--"  
  
"Eh, vampire stories are just stories," Rabi said with a wave of his hand. The other exorcist turned his head to watch a couple make their way to the door. "You were bitten and you didn't become a vampire, right?"  
  
Allen wasn't sure why he felt like doing what he did. Well, that was a lie; he did know. Rabi was teasing and a touch mischievous, and maybe his friendship was having an effect on Allen. Allen just wasn't sure why he gave in to the urge.  
  
He moved across the seat. Rabi didn't even glance back at him, probably thinking he was just shifting around again. Since Rabi's head was turned, Allen had the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Didn't I?" he murmured, and even as Rabi stiffened and a "Wha--?" escaped him, Allen dived in and closed his teeth on the side of Rabi's neck -- gently, of course.  
  
"GAH!"  
  
Of course, they only remained that way for a fraction of a second. When Rabi cried out he was already moving, breaking free of Allen and leaping a few paces away, landing in a ready stance for battle. It quickly changed to a more relaxed posture, as Rabi both heard and saw Allen's laughter.  
  
"That was a pretty lousy joke, Allen," Rabi informed him, folding his arms and looking mildly annoyed.  
  
"Why?" Allen wondered. "Did my vampirism scare you?"  
  
"Of course not," Rabi quipped. "Your lips on my neck did."  
  
Allen gave up. "Sure, Rabi. But you're the one who still has garlic breath."

  
  
+end+


End file.
